Saranghae and mianhae byun baekhyun
by ByunEphiY
Summary: baekhyun adalah seorang namja manis yang di jodohkan dengan seorang namja tinggi sebut saja park chanyeol. selama mereka menjadi keluarga, chanyeol tidak pernah perhatian dengan baekhyun namun baekhyun tetap bersabar. hingga akhirnya ia meninggal di tabrak sebuah mobil dan chanyeol menyesalinya.


**[SARANGHAE AND mianhae Byun BAEKHYUN**

**Saranghae and mianhae Byun baekhyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Taman Chanyeol, Baekhyun Byun, DO kyungsoo, dan pemain lainnya **

**genre : tentukan sendiri author juga tidak tau apa genrenya -_- **

Mentari pagi menampakkan dirinya di kota Seoul. Sinarnya menyinari seluruh sudut kota Seoul. Pagi ini bagitu hangat. Seorang namja manis yang menyandang sebagai istri seorang Park Chanyeol membangunkan suaminya yang masih tertidur lelap "chanyeol ireona ini sudah pagi" sambil menguncang lembut pundak suaminya itu

"Eungh" sang suami hanya mengeluh lalu membuka matanya "tolong siapkan aku air panas dan bajuku" lanjutnya menyuruh istrinya

"baik" sang istri menuruti perkataan suaminya itu. Setiap pagi selalu seperti itu. Baekhyun –istri- melakukannya dengan tulus. Ia begitu mencintai suaminya itu. Oh ya, baekhyun itu di jodohkan oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Baekhyun adalah namja intersex (namja yang bisa hamil). Chanyeol sangat membenci istrinya ani (tidak) chanyeol tidak menganggap baekhyun sebagai istrinya. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti perintah orang tuanya dengan menjodohkannya dengan baekhyun secara terpaksa. Chanyeol sebenarnya mempunyai namja lain. Namja nya itu bermata bulat seperti burung hantu. Sangat manis tetapi lebih manis baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan air panasnya "chan air panasnya sudah siap. Aku ingin menyiapkan bajumu dulu" chanyeol pun beranjak dari ranjangnya kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi sedangkan baekhyun sibuk memilih kemeja chanyeol untuk chanyeol pergi ke kantornya. Chanyeol sudah siap dengan kemeja berwarna blue dark yang lengannya di gulung sampai sikut. Lalu chanyeol membuka kenop pintu rumah itu berniat untuk pergi ke kantornya. "Apa kau tak mau sarapan dulu yeol?" tanya baekhyun "tak usah" jawab chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian menghela nafas. Baekhyun sudah biasa di perlakukan dingin oleh chanyeol. Sebenarnya baekhyun tertekan kalau seperti itu terus tapi rasa cintanya yang begitu dalam mampu menutupi tekanan batinnya.

kami Chanyeol

Kini chanyeol sudah berada di taman bunga. Ia sudah menggenggam setangkai mawar putih yang indah, mawar putih yang begitu suci yang chanyeol persembahkan untuk orang tercintanya kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat kekasihnya. Ia terus menunggu kekasihnya datang, dia sudah mengirim pesan ke kyungsoo untuk datang ke taman bunga. 15 menit sudah. Namun, kyungsoo belum juga datang. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat. Kemudian ia mengirim pesan lagi ke kyungsoo

**Untuk: bayi soo**

**Chagi ****kau dimana? Apa masih di rumahmu biar aku yang jemput**

Tak lama kyungsoo membalas pesan chanyeol

**Untuk: Channie**

**Aku ada di jalan chagi maaf kalau aku membuatmu harus menunggu lama tadi aku ada urusan**

Chanyeol tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari kekasihnya

**Untuk: bayi soo**

**Gwenchana ****chagi. Selama apapun aku akan tetap menunggu asal kau akan datang **

**Untuk: Channie**

**Hahaha gomawo Chagi: * saranghae**

**Untuk: bayi soo**

**Cheonma Ne ****nado saranghae**

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum mengingat wajah kyungsoo yang selalu berada dalam otaknya. Bukannya baekhyun yang mencintainya.

Kyungsoo datang dengan baju putih dengan almamater yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sangat manis. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kedatangan sang kekasih tercintanya.

"mianhe channie aku datang terlambat" kata kyungsoo merapihkan almamaternya yang sedikit berdebu karena di jalan.

"Gwenchana Chagi. Nih untukmu" chanyeol memberikan setangkai mawar putih yang sangat bersih dan cantik itu

"woaaa gomawo chagi aku menyukainya" setelah menerima bunga mawar itu, kyungsoo langsung berhambur memeluk chanyeol, dengan senang hati chanyeol membalas pelukan kyungsoo. Setelah itu mereka berdua duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia di taman bunga itu.

"hmmm... channie aku ingin bertemu dengan eomma mu dan meminta kita untuk bertunangan. Kapan aku bisa bertemu eomma mu?" tanya kyungsoo sambil sesekali mencium mawar itu. Chanyeol terkejut dengan pertanyaan kyungsoo. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia gelisah sekarang. Matanya gusar, otaknya mencari-cari alasan. Kyungsoo belum tahu bahwa kekasih berpewakan tingginya sudah mempunyai istri. Chanyeol tak mau memberi tahu itu. Karena otaknya seketika beku satu-satunya adalah alasan pendek.

"tenang saja baby, pasti nanti akan aku tunjukkan kamu ke eomma dan appaku" dusta chanyeol

"oh gitu arraeso chan. Aku akan menunggunya"

"Gomawo baby. Saranghae" chanyeol menarik pinggang ramping kyungsoo lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukannya kemudian mencium puncuk kepala kyungsoo lembut. Baekhyun yang berstatus sebagai istri nya bahkan tak pernah di perlakukan lembut oleh chanyeol seperti ini selalu saja yang di terima baekhyun adalah perlakuan dingin chanyeol.

"Nado saranghae chan" kyungsoo pun membalas pelukan chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat jam yang bertengger manis di lengannya itu lalu melepas pelukan itu

"sudah jam 08.30 baby, kajja kita berangkat ke kantor" kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Side baekhy ini

Ting... tanda ada satu pesan baru yang masuk di smartphone baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum saat tau siapa yang mengirim pesan kepadanya seketika senyum manis itu pudar saat dirinya membaca isi pesan itu

**Untuk: Baekhyun**

**aku harus pulang malam hari ini**

baekhyun sangat sedih karena selalu saja chanyeol mengirim pesan dengan isi yang sama kepadanya. Niatnya baekhyun ingin mengajak chanyeol makan malam bersama tapi chanyeol mengirim pesan seperti itu. Baekhyun sebenarnya bingung dengan chanyeol. Kenapa selalu pulang malam? Padahal tetangganya yang bernama sehun satu kantor dengan chanyeol sudah lebih dulu pulang dari kantornya. Tapi baekhyun hanya berfikir positif mungkin suaminya itu memang sibuk menacari uang. Toh baekhyun juga menikmatinya.

**Untuk: yeolli**

**Gwenchana **

Baekhyun merasa bosan ia beralih untuk menonton tv. Ia menggonta-ganti chanel tv. Acara tak ada yang seru. Ia ingin merasakan hangatnya berdua dengan chanyeol itu bagaimana? Ia ingin sekali saja tidur satu ranjang dengan chanyeol. Ya baekhyun dan chanyeol tidur beda rajang beda kamar juga. Bahkan setelah hari pernikahan diam-diam mereka, mereka tidak tidur satu ranjang. Chanyeol mengusir bekhyun jika baekhyun ingin tidur bersamanya. Baekhyun ingin bertanya kenapa harus seperti itu? Padahal mereka sudah menikah. Baekhyun bingung dengan sikap chanyeol yang dingin. Kenapa chanyeol dingin kepadanya bahkan susah payah baekhyun membuat makanan untuk chanyeol jika chanyeol sudah pulang dari kantornya. Setiap pagi pasti makanan yang berada di meja makan itu selalu utuh seperti tak tersentuh. Apa makanan baekhyun tidak enak? Kenapa? Chanyeol tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Kalau chanyeol mengatakan makanan baekhyun tidak enak, baekhyun akan segera belajar memasak lagi agar makanannya mau di makan chanyeol sampai chanyeol bilang makanan itu enak. Setiap tetangganya main ke rumah baekhyun pasti selalu bertanya. Dimana foto pernikahanmu? Baekhyun tidak tau mau bilang apa karena selama pernikahannya, baekhyun sama sekali tidak berfoto dengan chanyeol. Sama sekali. Baekhyun selalu menanggapinya bahwa fotonya ia simpan. Baekhyun selalu iri dengan pasangan tetangganya yang selalu harmonis. Setiap hari selalu berdua. Baekhyun iri ketika sedang jalan-jalan di mall atau dimanapun jika melihat sepasang kekasih berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan. Baekhyun ingin seperti itu. Ingin begelayut manja ke suaminya tapi tak pernah bisa. Chanyeol tak pernah mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama. Baekhyun termasuk orang yang tak peka terhadap sesuatu. Baekhyun tak peka jika CHANYEOL TAK MENCINTAINYA.

23:00 KST

Ini sudah malam. Namun chanyeol belum juga pulang. Baekhyun lelah ia ingin tidur tapi demi menunggu suaminya pulang, baekhyun bela-belain untuk tidak tidur. Sangat bosan. Ia bermain-main dengan smartphonenya. Bermain game atau apalah untuk mengurangi kebosanan baekhyun tapi tetap saja apa yang dilakukannya tetap membuatnya bosan.

Baekhyun POV

Ini sudah sangat malam. Tetapi chanyeol belum pulang. Sebenarnya aku ngantuk sekali tapi tak apalah. Aku kangen chanyeol ingin melihat wajah tampannya. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum saat mengingat wajah suamiku itu. Haaah bogoshipo chanyeol.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku tersadar saat ada yang mengedor gedor pintu rumah. Dengan cepat aku berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukakan kenop. Aku tersenyum 3 jari dan... senyumku pudar menjadi sebuah garis kurva yang patah saat mengetahui bahwa... chanyeol pulang membawa seorang namja lain bermata bulat. Siapa dia? Aku terus bertanya tanya siapa yang di bawa chanyeol? Kenapa dia begitu dekat dengan chanyeol? Kenapa dia menggandeng tangan chanyeol?

Hai SAPAK Kematian ITU Namja

"EOH? Hai juga" ia tersenyum sangat manis kepadaku lalu ia berbisik ke chanyeol

Penulis POV

Baekhyun menyapa namja bermata bulat itu

"Hai" kyungsoo pun membalas sapaan baekhyun

"EOH? Hai juga" kyungsoo tersenyum manis ke arah baekhyun. Ribuan pertanyaan di benak baekhyun. Siapa namja ini? Kenapa dia menggandeng tangan chanyeol? Chanyeolkan suaminya. Lalu kyungsoo berbisik ke chanyeol dengan sedikit jinjit

"chan siapa dia?" baekhyun bingung

"Oh dia?" chanyeol menunjuk baekhyun "dia pembantuku Chagi"

'pembantu?' baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya lalu 'chagi?' siapa namja ini apakah dia kekasih chanyeol? Kenapa chanyeol bermain di belakangnya? Kenapa?

"c-chan-" omongan baekhyun terputus saat chanyeol lebih dulu menyela nya

"minggir aku ingin tidur bersamanya! Jangan ganggu aku!" suruh chanyeol pada baekhyun saat itu juga bagaikan seribu pisau menaancap hatinya. Mencabik-cabik hatinya. Sakit, sangat sakit. Apa yang tadi dia bilang 'ingin tidur bersamanya'? hah? Selama ini saja baekhyun tak pernah tidur bersamanya. Baekhyun msih diam bagaikan patung. Sedangkan chanyeol sudah menarik kyungsoo untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Saat itu juga baekhyun langsung masuk kamanya. Menangis disana. Hatinya begitu sakit sakit sekali. Sekarang baekhyun sudah di dalam kamarnya menangis disana matanya langsung membelalak hebat sampai mau keluar saat mendengar desahan-desahan menjijikan dari kamar chanyeol. Hati baekhyun bagaikan di garet-garet oleh pisau yang sangat tajam. Air matanya langsung beranak pinak. Baekhyun sudah tak tahan dengan semuanya. Ia langsung pergi dari rumah bejad itu. Di luar awan mendung sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turuh hujan. Baekhyun tak perduli ia terus berjalan dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Ia sudah berada di jalan yang banyak mobil berlalu lalang. Lampu rambu lalu lintas masih berwarna kuning. Tandanya penyebrang jalan belum membolehkan untuk menyebrang. Tetapi baekhyun tak memperhatikannya matanya kosong sampai sebuah truk lewat dengan kencang supir truk itu kehilangan kendali dan rem truk itu blonk dan akhirnya...

**BRUKKK**

Baekhyun tertabrak oleh truk lepas kendali itu. Tubuhnya terpental jauh dan kepalanya membentur sebuah trotoar. Darah segar mengalir sangat banyak dari kepalanya

Tes..tes di Anda ...

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Sepertinya dunia sedang menangis seperti hati baekhyun saat ini. Hujan turun mulai deras itu,tak memperdulikan orang-orang untuk membantu baekhyun.

"chanyeol.. chanyeol.. chanyeol" baekhyun terus berucap chanyeol-chanyeol membuat orang yang berada di sekitarnya bingung. Siapa chanyeol?

Sirine ambulan berbunyi nyaring. Kondisi baekhyun seakan menentukan antara hidup atau mati. Badan kanannya remuk kepalanya bocor dan tulang tulangnya terlihat sangat jelas. Orang-orang yang melihat sangat merasa jijik sekaligus kasihan bahkan ada yang muntah melihat kondisi baekhyun saat ini. Matanya perlahan terbuka. Pandangan buram namun masih bisa sedikit untuk melihat. Banyak orang yang menggrumuninya dan ia melihat ada orang berbaju serba putih datang membawa baekhyun ke dalam mobil ambulan itu. Kini baekhyun sudah berada di dalam mobil. Dokter yang berada di dalam mobil itu segera mengecek detak jantung baekhyun. Detak jantungnya sangat lemah. Baekhyun sudah pasrah. Baekhyun menerima kenyataan yang buruk ini dengan ikhlas dan tulus. Hati kecil nya berkata "chanyeol, chanyeol. Lihat apakah kau senang sekarang? Sudah tidak ada aku. Aku yang selalu membuat mu susah. Mianhe chan. Sekarang kau bisa bebas tanpa ada aku." Tes .. rincian kristal itu jatuh dari pelupuk mata bulan sabitnya.

kami Chanyeol

Sekarang mereka sedang melakukan 'aktivitas malam' yang biasanya harus di lakukan oleh sepasang suami istri. Chanyeol merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia teringat baekhyun. Namja yang menjadi istrinya –maybe- . ia merasa bersalah telah memperlakukan baekhyun seperti tadi. Ia merasa ada sebuah rasa penyesalan di dalam hatinya. Chanyeol segera menghentikan 'aktivitas'nya itu dengan kyungsoo. Ia langsung memakai bajunya. Kyungsoo bingung dengan chanyeol

"kau mau kemana chan?" tanya kyungsoo saat melihat chanyeol ingin keluar dari kamarnya

"menemui baekhyun" jawab chanyeol dingin. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget tak biasanya chanyeol seperti ini padanya.

"hey buat apa kau mencari pembantumu?"

"mian aku bohong padamu. Baekhyun adalah istriku." Mata kuyngsoo membelalak hebat karena mata nya sangat bulat.

"Apa kau bilang? Istri? Baekhyun istrimu? Kau bilang kau hanya mempunyaiku chan? Jangan bercanda" tanya kyungsoo masih schok

"aku serius. By" chanyeol langsung ke kamar baekhyun meninggalkan kyungsoo yang merasakan hal yang sama seperti baekhyun. Ya sakit hatinya sangat sakit. Chayeol telah membohonginya. Telah mempermainkan perasaanya.

GUBRAK... chanyeol membuka pintu kamar baekhyun kasar. Matanya gelisah mencari baekhyun. Tak ada.. tak ada baekhyun

"baekyun kau dimana?! Jawab aku?!"

"..."

"Dimana kau? Baekhyun jangan bermain petak umpet sekarang!"

"...". chanyeol langsung mengambil payung dan pergi ke mobil. Ia langsung menancap gas mobilnya. Ia gelisah sekarang. Di luar hujan baekhyun tak membawa payungnya. Ia sudah tak memikirkan kyungsoo. Di tengah perjalanannya ia melihat sekurumanan orang berbincang-bincang. Chanyeol langsung turun. Ia mendatangi orang-orang itu.

"maaf ahjussi ahjumma. Ada apa kok sangat ramai"chanyeol melihat kebawah banyak darah "dan.. kenapa banyak darah?" tanya chanyeol semakin bingung

"oh tadi ada namja tertabrak truk. Sekarang dia sudah di bawa oleh ambulan" jawab orang-orang itu dengan mata yang terpancar sedih.

DEG... chanyeol merasa dadanya berdegup kencang ia merasa namja itu adalah... baekhyun.

"Siapa? Tolong beritahu aku"

"kami tidak tahu yang jelas dia berucap chanyeol-chanyeol terus" jawab orang-orang itu

'TERUS MENGUCAPKAN NAMAKU?' tanya chanyeol dalam hati ia terkejut sangat terkejut.

"e-eoh sekarang dia di bawa ke rumah sakit mana?" tanya chanyeol gelisah

"Rumah sakit Rumah tas seoul"

"kamsahamnida ahjussi ahjumma" chanyeol membungkukkan badannya lalu berlari ke arah mobilnya dan menancap gasnya.

"Bertahanlah baekhyun. Mianheyo jongmal mianhe baekhyun maaf kan aku baekhyun maafkan aku telah membuat mu begitu terpuruk. Apakah kau sangat mencintaiku baekhyun bahkan kondisi yang sekarat mu pasti itu kau masih mengucapkan namaku? Maaf baekhyun tolong maafkan aku bertahanlah baekhyun kumohon" chanyeol semakin gelisah tangan nya menggenggam erat sortir mobil itu.

rumah sakit seoul

Chanyeol menunggu baekhyun gelisah ia sudah menelpon kedua orang tuanya. Ia berjalan jalan tak mau diam kesana kemari. Sambil terus berkata "bertahanlah. Mianhe". Tak lama kedua orang tua dan kakak chanyeol datang dengan wajah panic.

"Chanyeol!" teriak eommanya. Martha eommanya memerah. Eommanya Marah

"Chanyeol?! Kenapa kau tidak menjaga baekhyun?! Apa yang harus kita lakukan baekhyun sudah sekarat begitu?! Baekhyun pasti bingung antara mati atau hidup?!"

PLAK .. tepat eommanya menampar pipi chanyeol. Chanyeol memang pantas mendapatkan itu. Kakak chanyeol, luhan langsung menenangkan eommanya. Mengelus punggung eommanya. Appa nya membantu chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada baekhyun?! Chanyeol jawab eomma?! Kenapa kau tidak menjaga baekhyun?!" tanya eomma chanyeol kesal sangat kesal. Eommannya chanyeol sangat menyayangi baekhyun.

"tenang eomma jangan terlalu berteriak seperti itu ini rumah sakit eomma" kata luhan menenangkan eommanya. Chanyeol tak tau harus bilang apa. Karena chanyeol memang tidak tau menau tentang itu. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperdulikan baekhyun. Saat itu. Ya saat itu.

"Eomma membelok" Jawab Chanyeol

"apa kau bilang yeol? Mianhe? Apakah maaf bisa menggantikan nyawa baekhyun sekarang? Hah?!"

"tenang eomma" luhan semakin mengelus-ngelus punggung eommanya dan menatap chanyeol tajam. Tiba-tiba saja dokter keluar dari ruang operasi baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kondisi baekhyun dok? Tolong selamatkan dia dok" tanya eommanya chanyeol antusias. Dokter itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat

"Mian ahjumma .. baekhyun, baekhyun ... tak aman"

"apa? Tak selamat?! Bagaimana bisa?! Kau dokter kau pasti ahli!" kata appa chanyeol marah

"mianhe ahjussi ahjumma baekhyun memang tak bisa selamat. Badanya remuk tak bisa di gerakkan bahkan mati rasa. Kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah dan dia harus kehilangan banyak darah" jelas dokter itu berat

"APA?! TOLONG DOKTER SELAMATKAN BAEKHYUN! KAU MAU BERAPA? PASTI AKAN KAMI BAYAR!" pinta eomma chanyeol kini mulai menangis beranak pinak. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam ia schok pasti sangat. Ia menyesali sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Sekarang dia bisa apa? Baekhyun sudah tiada. Tak ada yang membangunkannya lagi.

"Mianhe ahjussi ahjumma saya mau ke atas dulu ada urusan kalian bisa masuk" dokter itu melesat pergi ke atas gedung

"SEKARANG KAU PUAS CHANYEOL?! BAEKHYUN SUDAH TIADA! PUASKAN!" eomma chanyeol langsung masuk ruang dan menangis. Chanyeol diam

Sedangkan kyungsoo sudah pergi dari rumah chanyeol ia merasa sakit hati.

pemakaman

Eomma chanyeol menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Chanyeol masih schok ia tak terima kenyataan ini. Kalian bertanya dimana orang tua baekhyun? Mereka sudah tiada.

Pemakaman mulai sepi tapi eomma chanyeol masih menangisi kepergian baekhyun.

"uljima eomma. Kajja kita pulang besok kita masih bisa kesini. Disini sudah sepi. Kajja eomma" ajak luhan memeluk eommanya

"hiks.. hikss... hiks.. arraeso lu. Baiklah eomma akan pergi dari sini"

"Kajja. Besok kita akan kesini lagi ne eomma"

"ne" mereka bertiga –dan appa chanyeol- pergi melewati chanyeol yang masih duduk di bangku. Eommanya menatap tajam chanyeol.

Makam sangat sepi tinggal chanyeol sendirian disana. Chanyeol menangis dalam diam dia sangat menyesali kepergian baekhyun.

"baekhyun kumohon kembalilah?! Hiks.. mianhe baek mianhe karena telah berbuat dingin padamu" chanyeol mulai terisak

Di sudut itu seorang bayangan putih Byun baekhyun sedang tersenyum ia tahu pasti chanyeol akan datang walau dirinya telah tiada.

"Baekhyun hiks ..." chanyeol semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Andai aku mempunyai mesin waktu,**

**aku akan memutar waktu kembali ke dulu.**

**Dulu saat aku masih tinggal dengan mu.**

**Memperbaiki kesalahanku dan mulai bersikap hangat padamu.**

**Tidak mengkhianatimu.**

**Tapi semua terlambat. Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.**

**Satu kesalahan berbuah satu penyesalan.**

**Mianhe byun baekhyun jeongmal mianhe. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang bahwa**

**kau begitu besar mencintaiku yang tak perduli padamu. Kau sudah tiada karena aku. **

**Aku yang sering menyakiti hatimu mianhe. Hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan untuk mu dan gomawo.**

**Saranghae and mianhe baekhyun ~ chanyeol ~**

**END**

**SARANGHAE AND mianhae Byun BAEKHYUN **

10


End file.
